Never Hurt Again
by hamtaro-craz
Summary: Something's wrong with kaoru and the Host Club wonders why.


**AN: **This is the first fic i've written for Ouran High School Host Club. i was just so bored that i had nothing to do, just a short fic i came up with. Kaoru's younger, right? or is he older?...just confuses me.

* * *

**Never Hurt Again**

It was a day like any other for the members of the Host Club. Nothing out of ordinary with Honey-sempai going off, eating his usual sweets while Mori-sempai kept watch on him, Haruhi charming girls with her smiles, Tamaki crouching in the corner of depression after Haruhi sent a glare his way only moments before, the twins showing off their 'forbidden brotherly love' and Kyouya typing away on his laptop.

As Hikaru and Kaoru were putting up their little show, no one and not even Hikaru noticed the little slip Kaoru made. Probably because everyone was so minded with their own work/job that they didn't see the sudden trail of tears that went down Kaoru's face. Most would have believed that it was the drops they used but if you were smart enough, one could tell those tears were real. _Something was definitely wrong. _

Yet luckily, Kaoru made a quick cover-up for his own mistake just to send more screams of delights from the girls but even during then, something big was still hovering in his mind and other flaws started to happening without him even knowing. Within every few minutes or so, Kaoru would wonder off somewhere leaving the girls alone with Hikaru to host.

By the end of that day, every member knew something was going on with Kaoru, whether it was good or bad. After the host club was closed, they all found themselves surrounding Kaoru.

"Kao-chan, something wrong?" Honey mumbled with a sincere voice while popping up in front of the younger Hitachiin twin. To his dismay, the addressed didn't reply. "Would you like some of cake?"

"..." was all Kaoru replied, with the front of his hair covering his eyes.

" What's wrong with him?" Haruhi whispered to Kyouya.

"Don't know, but if he stays this way, the amount of profit we get from him will drop rapidly," Kyouya responded without looking up from the calculator in his hands.

Even though everyone was trying to figure something why Kaoru was acting that way, Hikaru found himself in a chair, starring towards the horizon. He too, found himself deep in thought.

Haruhi thought of asking Hikaru but turned to find him acting strangely too, _great...having one quiet twin is surprising enough, now both of them are at it. Don't tell me its another one of their fighting acts. _

"Takashi, look...both Hika-chan and Kao-chan are sad, do you think they will want something sweet, like cake?" Honey came up with, once again.

"No..."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted out, trying to get the twins to snap out of what ever thoughts they were thinking of and to his annoyance, both of them pretended as though they didn't hear. "FINE THEN, SORT THIS OUT YOURSELVES, WE"RE GOING HOME!"

With that said, the rest took their leave from the music room leaving the twins on their own.

_**Flashback-the night before** (**AN:** I didn't want to make this too long, just to sum it up, they had a fight and yea...let's just say they've never hit each other before)_

_"I absolutely hate the way you always say that!" shouted Hikaru._

_Kaoru just retorted back with, "Not as much as how much i hate you" _

_"Want a bet!"_

_"Bring it on!" _

_"I still can't believe i live in a world with a twin as stupid as you!"_

_"You're the one that's stupid and always acting like an idiot!"_

_-Slap- Hikaru's hand made a defining noise as it came in contact with Kaoru's face. _

_Silence_

_But the two were staring at each other, the expressions on their faces clearly showed the shock they were both trying to handle. _

_"You...you..." was all Kaoru could manage to say before taking his leave from the room. His twin stared at his retreating form but made no move to stop him. _

_Their fight stopped here, but their thoughts continued on. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kaoru," "Hikaru," they bothspoke upin unison and Kaoru took a moment to look up and see his twin arcross the room from him.

"Sorry for hitting you, i didn't mean it. Just that, i got too angry and acted without knowing," Hikaru apologised.

"I guess you're always like that. I was just really shocked, since i've never hit by anyone and the last thing i wanted to, was being hurt by you."

"Our fights have always been over little things that we just end up forgetting anyway," Kaoru responded, "except for the one we had last night"

"Yeah..."

"Probably because i slapped you."

"That's something to take in account."

"But still what were we fighting about?" Hikaru asked openly.

Kaoru just sweatdropped. "Let's go home before mother wonder's why we're so late."

Just as soon as they were going to get up, the music door banged open.

"Don't tell me you had that fight because you were bored!" Tamaki yelled out, sending a glare towards the twins.

The twins, who were no longer "upset" looked at each other with their usual devil-like faces and replied together, "Maybe, maybe not." and the sounds of their laughter rang through the room.

Tamaki just found himself a corner and set off with his depressed act.

"At least we won't lose too much profit again," someone spoke from outside the room.

The twins found themselves staring at kyouya-sempai who apparently had been outside the whole time. But even more to their dismay, it turned out, everyone was outside (only the host club...of course.) and they had all heard their 'private' conversation.

"Does that mean you'll eat cake?" asked...(guess who)

"Your fights are just always so pointless," Haruhi mumbled out.

In the end they just pulled off one of their annoyed looks before leaving for their home. _They just don't know how deep that fight had cut both of us. _

* * *

In the Hitachiin's limo. 

"I promise that i'll never hurt you again no matter how angry i get," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"You'd better keep thatpromise."

"Why?" Hikaru askedslightly confused.

"Or else, we'll startanother worthless fight that cuts as deep as a knife."

* * *

**AN:**This story must be really bad since i didn't really think much about it. I hope i didn't make Hikaru and kaoru too much OOC. Still hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


End file.
